


Idk yet

by Anonymous



Series: Rhodey Bears [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, M/M, Polyamory, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Tony Stark, tony is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Mr. Howard” , “Mr. Che—“ Tony made a oomph sound within seconds as he was manhandled by two of his lovers.





	Idk yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Howard” , “Mr. Che—“ Tony made a oomph sound within seconds as he was manhandled by two of his lovers.

”Mr.Howard _, Mr. Che— “_ , _Tony made a oomph sound within seconds as he was manhandled by two of his lovers. They slowly settled their teenage lover on a desk nearby._

 "What the hell!” Could you like maybe give me a heads up next time? 

 "Sorry Baby” , Howard chuckled, as he made quick work of taking off Tony’s skirt . His hand rovered over the pink soft creamy ass cheeks giving a squeeze. The teen moaned loudly in agreement, hooking his fingers with his other lover.

Rhodey leaned forward whispering sweet little nothings of appraise in the teens ear while palming his erection. He knew he wouldn’t last long hearing the most hottest sounds from the scene in front of him. He sped of his thrusts apon seeing Howard spurt his release over Tony’s back. 

“Nghhhggh!” Rhodey Bear! Tony cried out , his body went limp on the desk while he tried to catch his breath. 

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon as school ended tony called his mom letting her know that he was having a sleepover with Loki and he would be back first thing in the morning. 

 

They all snuggled together in bed that night. 

 

“ I love you , Rhodey bears. 

 

“We Love you too , Tones. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap I’m sorry but I hope you like it lol


End file.
